Axiom Radio
Axiom Radio is an American internet radio station created by RaGE Media USA. It launched in October of 2005, under the name of Take Five Radio, and the station rebranded as RaGE Radio in 2007. On December 25th, 2017 at 2:45am EST, the radio station rebranded as Axiom Radio to mirror the new ownership. History The radio station launched on October 15, 2005 at 9am with the day being mostly songs with only a total of one hour of commercials all day long. The next two days, it was mostly a regular day but without any on air personalities. On Monday, October 17 at 5am, the first show was aired, the Take Five Morning Show, and it went on for 4 and a half hours, and then at 9:30am, one personality from the morning show took over for most of the day. In 2008, RaGE Radio made an agreement with Dutch radio station, Radio 2 (now NPO Radio 2) to play their show every December, and RaGE Radio has played it ever since. Before the Top 2000 begins, Sarah and Chaos hosts a one hour Morning Show show before the event starts talking about what to look for, and when you should hear it. Since they started airing the Top 2000, ratings have increased. In 2014, Billy and Sarah started to broadcast the Top 2000 out of the (NSVI), along with Radio 2 personalities. In 2010, the radio station launched on iHeartRadio, and since then, Friday Nighttime with Chaos started being a syndicated radio program all over the nation. In 2015, RaGE Media USA sold 25% of the radio station to iHeartMedia, and thus the channel will exclusively be on iHeartRadio and on the RaGE Radio website, also that same year, RaGE launched the RaGE Top 20 with Sarah and Billy, a countdown of the top 20 songs of the week. In 2016, it was announced that the station will air Nights with Alice Cooper, weeknights from 12a-5a, and Sunday night from 12a-5a. On November 25, 2017, it was announced that Axiom Television and Digital Media will buy the radio station, and plans to rebrand it the day of the Top 2000. They'll also launch Axiom Radio 2 and Axiom Radio 3 on January 1st. RaGE Radio rebranded as Axiom Radio on December 25, 2017 to coincide with the 2017 Top 2000. Presenters * Chaos (2008-present) * Sarah (2008-present) * Jill (2009-present) * Jane (2009-present) * Tony (2009-2014;2018-future; Radio 2, also Radio 3 Nighttime personality) * Rob (2014-2015;2018-future, Radio 2) * Billy (2014-present) * Zane (2016-present, Radio 2 and Radio 3 fill in host) ** 2018-future, also Radio 2 Nighttime personality) * Leo (2018-future, Radio 3) * Keith (2018-future, Radio 2 and Radio 3) * Lilly (2018-future, Radio 2 and Radio 3) * Samantha (2018-future, Radio 2) * Jessica (2018-future, Radio 3) Programming Original programming * RaGE Morning Show (Mon-Sunday) ** 5a-10:15a (M-Th), 5a-9a (F), 6a-8:30a (Saturday), 7a-9a (Sunday) * Extra Morning (Friday) ** 9a-11:30a * Lunchtime with Chaos/Lunchtime with Sarah and Jill ** 10:30a-2p (M-Th), 11:45a-2p (F), 9a-1p (Saturday) * Afternoon with Sarah/Afternoon with Billy/Afternoon with Jane and Sarah ** 2p-5p (M-Th), 2p-4p (F), 1p-5p (Saturday), 2p-7p (Sunday) * Sunset with Billy/Sunset with Billy and Chaos/Sunset with Billy and Sarah ** 5p-7p (M-Th, Saturday), 4p-7p (F) * Nighttime with Chaos ** 7p-12a (M-Th) * Friday Nighttime with Chaos ** 10p-3:30a (Friday) * Saturday Night with Jane (when zSlayer is on the schedule) ** 7p-9p (Saturday) * RaGE Top 20 with Sarah and Billy ** 12p-2p (Sunday) * RaGE Top 7 Requested Countdown with Chaos ** 7p-8p (Sunday) Scripted programming * ZSlayer (2009-present) Syndicated programming * Nights with Alice Cooper (M-Th, Saturday, and Sunday) * Open House Party (Final two hours, Saturday) * American Top 40 (Sunday) * Daly Download (Sunday) Axiom Radio Music Awards Since 2006, every January a music awards show started being produced annually to celebrate the year in music. Listeners voted for their favorite track of a genre, in 2008 the awards show started a International Song of the Year to focus on non-English performing tracks. Starting in 2009, some artists have performed on the stage. Television coverage Since 2008, a 45 minute edit aired on RaGE. This edit usually includes most big winners and a pre+post show with a panel, mostly RaGE Radio personalities. In 2012, the full show was aired on the network, although the 2013 and 2014 editions wasn't since the awards show was produced in the studios of the radio network. In 2017, it was announced that Axiom Select will air the award show the night after it airs on Axiom Radio. Venues * 2006: Flamingo Showroom * 2007: Flamingo Showroom * 2008: Flamingo Showroom * 2009: Irving Plaza * 2010: Irving Plaza * 2011: Warehouse Live * 2012: Warehouse Live * 2013: RaGE Radio Studios * 2014: RaGE Radio Studios * 2015: Club Nokia * 2016: Club Nokia * 2017: The Novo by Microsoft * 2018: The Novo by Microsoft Song of the Year * 2006/2005: Gold Digger (Kanye West) * 2007/2006: Move Along (All-American Rejects) * 2008/2007: Flashing Lights (Kayne West), Lies (BIG BANG) * 2009/2008: DotA (Basshunter) Daily schedule Monday-Thursday Friday Top 2000 Every December since 2008, RaGE Radio has become the North American home of the Top 2000, a yearly radio program in the Netherlands that counts down the top 2000 songs of all time. During the first few years, RaGE Radio used the Radio 2 feed and just inserted their own commercials when there was a news bulletin or commercials on the feed. In 2011, RaGE Radio started to transmit their own news bulletins, while keeping the original Station ID of Radio 2. In 2014, when RaGE Radio made an agreement to share the workspace with Radio 2 in the NSVI, also they had more time to do their own commercials with the original personalities of the Top 2000. No song was edited or censored when it was aired on RaGE Radio. In 2015, Chaos and Sarah went to the Netherlands to represent RaGE Radio. In 2016, it was announced that Jane, Chaos, and Sarah will go to the Netherlands to broadcast from there. In 2017, it was announced that Chaos, Jill, and Sarah will go to the Netherlands. Billy will be there for the first day to fill in for the morning timeslot. Also in 2017, it was reported that Axiom Select will be the host of a live video feed of the broadcast center, sharing the feed of Radio 2's video feed with some video from RaGE Radio's feed as well. Category:Radio stations Category:Chaossy